


Love At First Site?

by OGkarla



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Korrasami is Canon, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OGkarla/pseuds/OGkarla
Summary: Korra and Asami. Roommates at RCU.





	1. A Warm Embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Popcorn Truly inspires me.  
> But I still kinda dont know what im doing.  
> This is gonna be a LONG story. So, hang in there.

* * *

 

Korra was raised in a christian faith. Or well, her family had all the faith. But she never truly had become “christian”. Senna, her mom, would always lecture her about how “ _God is everything”_ , and _“You’ll go to hell if you don’t have Jesus in your heart.”_

She _wanted_ to believe. She _wanted_ to make her parents proud and become a missionary like her cousins; Desna and Eska. But like stated before, she Just. Didn't. Feel it.

* * *

 

 _‘She's so cute…”_ Asami thought. Looking around her new home.

“Ok so, here’s your room. I hope it's comfortable enough for you.” Korra said, showing Asami around the apartment.

“Yes it's lovely.” Asami said with a warm smile.

‘ _She's so hot…”_ Korra wondered.

“Ok well, i'm gonna go finish unpacking. And maybe we can order a pizza?” Korra said, flashing a lopsided grin.

“Seems good to me.” Asami said.

And the two girls parted to their rooms.

* * *

 

Korra decided she would attend RCU (Republic City University)  after she found out that they offered education for the medical field. It was her dream to become a nurse for the military. Yes of course there were other better universities out there, but she wanted to stay local.

Asami thought the same when she considered joining RCU as well, as she wanted to take the Business and Engineering classes. Of course, to be able to take after her father as CEO-to-be of Future Industries. And the two girls were assigned together as roommates.

Korra had just tipped the Pizza guy when she heard Asami wheel into the living room.

Putting the pizza aside she jogged over to Asami.

“ ‘Lemme help you with that” she says, grabbing Asami from behind.

“Oh thank you… what's your name again?

“Its Korra” she says while sticking her hand out to Asami. “We never truly introduced ourselves huh?”

Asami chuckled. “Yeah, i'm Asami Sato.” she responds. And takes Korra’s hand to shake it.

Nervous laughs, shy smiles, and two pizza boxes later, the girls were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Asami stole glances at Korra, her eyes focused on the TV. Feeling eyes on the side of her head Korra turned to look at Asami. Cleared her throat, and asked;

“Can I ask you something?” she said.

“Yeah go ahead.”

“How’d you break your legs?” Korra said, knocking on one of them with her fist.

Asami looked down at the floor. Tears welling in her eyes. Korra noticed, and quickly sat up.

“Oh Asami… i'm sorry I shouldn't of asked…!” she said handing the raven haired woman a tissue.

Asami looked up at Korra, and saw sincere concern in her eyes. _Those ocean blue eyes._

“N..no. It's okay really.” she wiped her tears with the tissue. Trying not to smudge her make-up.

“My mom and I were driving around the the city one night, and my phone buzzed in my pocket. I reached to grab it and checked the message. Next thing I know, I'm spinning out of the lane, hearing my mom scream-” she hesitated. A memory played through her mind:

* * *

 

_Asami opened her eyes. And saw her dad next to her._

_“Asami you’re awake?!” Hiroshi said happily._

_“Dad my legs…” Asami says. “I can't feel my legs…”_

_“Calm down, honey. You were in a coma for three days. And you only broke them.” he said with concern._

_“DAD WHERES MOM?!” she said, now remembering the events of the crash. “DAD SHE WAS SCREAMING!” Asami started to get up from the bed and Hiroshi called in the nurses to help placate his daughter. He broke into tears._

_“Asami…” he says holding his daughter down along with the nurses, “Your mom died in the accident.” he broke into sobs._

_As she realization set in, Asami was also now, sobbing, and struggling to break contact with the nurses. Then, she felt a sting on the side of her arm, and fell asleep._

* * *

 

Asami felt strong arms wrap around her, and Asami lost herself in the warm embrace. She had started to cry into Korra’s shoulder. All of a sudden she felt that she was lifted up the couch, carried bridal style into a room, and was laid gently on the bed. Korra stroked her hair and placed a kiss on her temple. Asami didn't mind. She kind of liked it actually. Then she fell asleep.

 

  
  
  



	2. Less...Feminine...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few glimpses of 15 year old Korra and her Homophobic Family :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since im a terrible writer and im basically pulling these pieces out of my ass, im going to try my best at really thinking them out. TRUST ME, it will develop into a plot and everything, IT'LL BE UTTERLY AWESOME.

* * *

 

_ “Gay people are nasty” _

_ “Huh?” Korra said. _

_ “Gay people. I said they’re nasty.” Eska said walking with her cousin Korra after church. “What do you think about them?” _

_ “I'm mean, I have nothing against it, or… them. As long as a girl doesn't have a crush on me, i'm Okay with it.” Korra said looking at the ground. “Cause i'm FOR SURE not gay.” _

_ “You seem pretty gay to me Korra.” Desna said as he aprroched the girls. “You seem less feminine compared to the other girls.” he said with a laugh. _

_ “Des, i'm very feminine. I just don't like dresses.” she said as she hit him on the shoulder. “And like I told your sister i'm not gay!” her eyes went back down to the pavement below them. “And I don't plan to be.” Korra scratched her neck. _

_ “Well Korra you’re only 15, so you gotta long time to think about it!” Desna and Eska laughed together. _

_ “I hate you guys.” Korra rolled her eyes, and walked towards her parent’s car. _

* * *

 

A few months later;

_ “I'm into darker boys…” Mia said, picking up a slice of pizza. “Jinora what about you?” _

_ “Oh well, i like them tall. Oh! And they have to be charming… and treat me like a queen!” _

_ All the girls around the table were talking about what a perfect boy would be to them. _

_ “What is it with people and ‘types’? You girls are weird.” _

_ All the girls turned to stare at Korra. _

_ “What?” Korra was once again scratching her neck...flashing her lopsided grin. _

_ Mia stood up, and walked over to Korra. “You  _ **_girls?_ ** _ ” she said. “You don't consider yourself a girl Korra?” she added, poking Korra in the stomach. _

_ “I mean yeah, but… why do you guys worry so much about boys?” Korra said. _

_ The rest of them started laughing.  _

_ “Korra it's just what us  _ **_girls_ ** _ talk about.” Mia said giggling.  _

_ “What do you look for in guys Korra?” Ty lee asked. _

_ “It doesn't matter to me really… well, now that I think about it, I like the boys that are preppy.” she looked at the ceiling. “The ones that wear the khaki shorts, and the button up shirts.” _

_ “Those boys are boring Korra. And they don't really work out. The only “work out” they get is from running on the cross-country team, and soaking half naked in ice baths with other guys.” Eska said from across the table. “You’re supposed to like the ones with muscle, the ones that are fun. Athletic. And are one the football team or something”. _

_ “Whatever.” Korra rolled her eyes. _

_ “GIRLS! COME DOWN! THE MOVIE IS ABOUT TO START” Pema called from down in the lounge room. _

_ “Coming mom!” Jinora called back. _

_ The girls went down and were greeted by Pema with bowls of candy, popcorn, kool-aid, and chip bags. _

_ “You know what guys? Scratch that. Pema is  _ **_my_ ** _ type of person to date!” Korra said. _

_ The whole room bursted out laughing. _

* * *

 

Korra stretched out on her bed. She got up, changed, brushed her teeth, and strolled into the kitchen.

“Morning Korra.” Asami said as she wheeled in after Korra.

“Hey Asami. Sleep well?”

“Yeah. I did.” Asami responded. 

“Asami, about last night-”

“Korra it's ok. Really.”

“I shouldn't of asked so...so blandly.” Korra said. "I felt really bad..."

“Can I tell you something?” Asami replied.

“... I guess.”

“You’re the first person that i’ve cried in front of other than my dad.” Asami said. “I’ve never had anything like that.”

“For real? Haven't you ever had a friend?” Korra said in disbelief, “not even one?”

“Well, a couple, but they never lasted long enough for me to get close. I was too competitive when I was younger to be able to get along with, and I always focus on my school work. I shut them out.”

Korra looked into Asami’s eyes.

“...I can be your friend.” Korra said as she grinned nervously. “Can I be your friend?”

“I don't see why not!” Asami chuckled.

Korra brought her fingers to her chin. “Hmmm.” she hummed. “I can call Bolin and Opal… And maybe Mako even. We can all go out to eat!”

Asami just stared.

“What do ‘ya say?” Korra asked.

“I'd like that.” Asami smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me how I can improve my writing! And maybe suggest a few things? mkay bye.


	3. Us Girls 'Gotta Stick Together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami's feelings towards Korra are starting to catch on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told from Asami's POV!!  
> I hope its clear enough?

* * *

 

**Asami’s POV**

That weekend, Korra and her friends got together and we went out to eat. I really like Bolin and Opal, I think they make a CUTE couple. Bolin is very sweet and a bit corny… no wonder he’s such good friends with Korra! They’re so alike. Opal and I couldn't stop laughing at their jokes. Opal seems like she’s the one who wears the pants in their relationship because Bolin always has his mind on something else. And his brother Mako, he had to leave before i even got a full chance to meet him. Whats up with his eyebrows?

“Check please!”

I gently wrapped my hand around Korra’s bicep, giving it a light squeeze. _ Damn...she's really strong.  _ She was still waving at the waiter to get his attention. I averted my attention at Bolin and Opal.

“Guys it was really good meeting you! I had an awesome time! Thank you, I haven't been out since my mother died...” I told them.

“It's no problem Asami, we like you too! Korra tells us so much about how good of a roommate you are.” I blushed at Opal’s words.

“Korra what?” Korra was now signing the receipt of our stay.

“Oh I was telling Asami how you’re always bragging about how good of a roommate she is.” Opal said. “She said she had a Great time.”

Korra and I shared a look. I felt a heat rise to my cheeks. Hopefully the shade of our dimly-lit table hid my blush. Korra smiled back at me.

“ **Had** a great time? We’re not done yet…” she said.

“KOOORRRRAAA” Bolin said whining. I laughed when Opal rolled her eyes.

“Hang in there Bolin, I was thinking we could go clubbing!” Korra said standing. “Asami could use some fun!” she was now grabbing the back of my wheelchair and pulling me away from the table.

“Korra I can't dance.” I said making gestures with my hands over my legs.

Korra chuckled. “Well, I know that. I just thought you could feel happy with all the music and maybe have a few drinks…” She flashed a curiously hot lopsided grin.

“Fine. I'm up for it.” I finally said. Opal giggled and Bolin’s groans only became louder.

* * *

 

As soon as we entered the club, Opal dragged Bolin to the dance floor. Korra was right, the music, and seeing other people have a good time did make me happy. “Korra i'm a bit thirsty.” I said to her.

“Mkay, lets go get you something then.” she wheeled me over towards the bar. I was feeling a bit embarrassed of how se slowly but surely made our way to our destination.

“Ugh! I left my bag in Opal’s car...I'll be back before you know it.”

“Don't worry i'm not going anywhere.” I said with a grin. I heard her laugh as she made her way to the door. After that, a man came up to me, and looked at my chest before he even made eye contact with me.

“If I could see you naked, I think I'd die happy.” he said with a shit eating grin.  _ Are you kidding me…? Who does he think he is?? _

“If I could see you naked, I think I'd die laughing.” I said looking him straight in the eye. He laughed.

“Where have you been all my life?” he said.

“Hiding from you.” I responded sternly. He started telling me how good I looked, and trying to tell me that he bet i looked even better without the chair. _ Where are you Korra…? _ And almost on cue, Korra showed up.

She put an arm around me. “I'm sorry i left you for so long...uh...girlfriend…?” she had a huge smile on her face and she squeezed my shoulder as a cue to play along. “Oh. OOOH, yeah!” I put my hand on her face. And she leaned in to...to KISS ME? SHE WAS KISSING ME! ON THE LIPS. IN THE CLUB. IN FRONT OF THAT DOUCHE. _ What the fuu… her lips, so soft…  _ my eyes fluttered shut. Everything seemed to stop around me except for the movement of Korra’s lips. I felt my heart melt. I whined internally when we parted...

“Were lesbians, so we're going to go do lesbian things together now, because I...Love...her um, her vagaina. Right babe?” she said pulling me away from the man.

_ Really Korra?  _ “Yep!” I laughed nervously.

“Uh huh, bye!” she waved at the man. His eyes wide in shock.

We went over to Opal and Bolin and Korra suggested we should leave. And we did. 

“BYE KORRA! BYE ASAMI!” Bolin waved as Opal pulled out of the parking space.

“DON'T GET ON OPAL’S NERVES BO!” Korra yelled. “TAKE GOOD CARE OF HIM OPAL!”

“I WILL!” I heard Opal say, and with that, they were out of site. Korra wheeled me into the elevator and we reached our apartment. Korra yawned.

“Ok Asami, I'm gonna go get ready for bed. Some night huh?” she said scratching her neck.

“Yes indeed.” I smiled. The memory of her lips against mine, The look on that asshole’s face. 

“You’re not mad at me right?” 

“For what?” I said.

“For the kiss. I felt you hesitate.” Korra’s blue eyes left mine.

“Korra I LOVED IT!”  _ Wait. OH MY RAAVA. _

“...”

“Well I mean, I  _ loved _ that you came to my rescue.” _ LIES.  _

Korra started to giggle _.  _

“Thank you, that guy was really getting on my nerves.” I rolled my eyes.

“Hey, no problem, us girls gotta stick together.” she flashed that grin I love so much. _and_ _her eyes… NO! FOCUS… Is she walking over to me?_

She gave me a hug, and left to her room.

* * *

 

_ “ASAMI LOOK OUT!"  _ **_CRASH!_ **

_ I opened my eyes. I couldn't move. All I could see was white hospital walls, and hear machines beeping around me. _

_ “DAD? DAD!??” why can't I move?? _

_ “DAD! MOM IS IN TROUBLE!” doctors flooded into my room, my dad came in with him. He hugged me and stroked my hair. _

_ “Dad? Where’s mom?” I asked him. _

_ “Asami. You killed her. It's your fault she's gone.” what? No.  _

_ “Asami sato? You're under arrest. Charged for manslaughter…” a policeman cuffed my hands to the bed. _

_ “NO DAD!” tears rushed down my face, my heart pounding against my rib cage it almost stung. _

_ “DAD! I'M SORRY! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!” _

* * *

 

I shot up straight from my bed, my eyes stung and my heart still pounding, I was drenched in sweat. I got up from my bed and fell flat on my face.  _ Oh right, I can't walk. _ My legs felt heavy with the casts on them I mean, I had gotten use to them, but they felt different. Noticing the situation i was in, I began to scream. I was screaming because the text that was sent to me wasn't even worth my attention. Three simple letters. ‘ _ LoL’  _ and I continued screaming. In anger. Angry for my mom’s death, angry that I should've waited. I closed my eyes shut from the pain… once again, I was being lifted up. Strong arms wrapped around my torso;

“Korra…?” I looked up at the tanned woman carrying me, she looked down and smiled. I felt safe. I buried my face in the crook of her neck. She placed me on her bed, and got in behind me.

“Shhh...it's ok. I'm here.” Korra put her arm tightly around me and pulled me closer to her. _ So warm.  _ She kissed my temple. Just like the first time she helped me. I held on to her arms. I held on for my dear life. 

“Good night Asami.” she said.

It was still pretty early, and for the first time in months, I slept through the rest of the night dreamlessly.

_ I love you... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh.


	4. Her Gay Was Showing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's parents pay a visit to the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be in Korra's POV, but then that would mean I'd have to leave out some important parts...

* * *

 

Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months, Korra’s friendship with Asami grew stronger. They were inseparable. After that night when Asami had her nightmare, she kept having more. So, Korra just let her sleep with her. She kept her close. Asami had moved out of her room completely, they shared EVERYTHING. From shoes, to shirts, to...bras? Yep. Even bras. they used Asami’s old room like a storage and a guest room for Opal and Bolin. And today, today was no different. Well, except for the fact that Asami had gotten a stomach bug, but other than that like stated before was normal. Korra had looked down to her side to see a peacefully sleeping Asami in her arms.

_ DING _

Korra looked over her shoulder toward the nightstand.

_ DING DING _

It was her phone. A message from her Mom.

**MOM:** **_Hey hun! We’re on our way to your place, we wanna see you!_ **

_ Oh fuck… _ she thought. And Korra knew well you should always answer your mom, she replied;

**Korra:** **_wow, even when i'm an adult you still force me to get up early…_ **

She ran her hands through her messy hair.  _ As much as i'd like to stay here, I have to get up.  _ She thought. Slowly she swung legs over the edge of her bed, and as she stood up, a slender hand pulled gently at her wrist.

“Don't go…” 

Korra smiled. “I have to go make breakfast...my parents are coming over” she said with a sigh.

“I wanna meet them!” Asami pleaded.

“No...you’ve had a long week. Plus, I don't want them to bore you with their ‘preaching’.” the southerner told her.

Asami turned her back from her and waved her hand. “Tell them I said hi.”

* * *

 

Korra had just finished setting the table when the front door of their apartment swung open.

“KOOOOOOORRRRAAAAAA” Tonraq boomed.

“Hi dad. Hi mom.” Korra said with an eye roll. 

“Korra where’s the bathroom?” Senna asked.

_ She's gonna have to use my bathroom because Bolin clogged the guest one.  _ She thought. “Oh it's just down that hallway, the second door to the left.”  _ I have to remind Asami to fix it… _

“So dad would you like anything to drink?” Korra added after her mom disappeared around the corner.

“Oh yes please!!” he said. 

Senna walked into Korra’s bedroom and admired the pictures she had on the wall. She made her way towards the Bathroom. When she came out, she was surprised to see Asami in a T-shirt and an underwear, sleeping in her daughter’s bed, because she hadn't seen the woman on her way in. Moments later, Senna came out with a confused face.

“Korra why-” her mom said before Asami’s groans cut her off.

“OH SHOOT! Um, I’ll be right back!” Korra ran to the kitchen to grab a bottle of painkillers and ran back towards Asami.

Senna leaned over to her husband, and began to whisper;

“Tonraq! There is a girl sleeping in Korra’s bed!”

“Maybe it's just her friend.” He said, and took another sip of his drink.

“Well, do friends sleep in the other friend’s bed IN UNDERWEAR?”

“...”

Senna glared at her husband.

Meanwhile in the room, Korra was helping Asami take her meds.

“Thanks.” Asami said wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “How's your parents?”

“Ugh, they’re...weird.” They both laughed. 

“Korra I would really like to meet them.” Asami said with a warm smile. “Like, REALLY.”

Korra pursed her lips. “Fine. where’s your chair?” and began looking around the room.

“Did you leave it in the living room?” Asami chuckled.

“Oh yeah! You fell asleep on the couch after that movie, so I just carried you.” Korra said. “I'll go get it.” Korra walked out to where her parents were sitting, and smiled at them while she grabbed the wheelchair. Then Korra opened the chair near the edge of the bed. “Hold on to my  neck.” Asami obeyed and Korra made sure she had a good grip on the slender woman before she picked her up, and lowered her into the chair. 

Korra wheeled Asami into the living room in front of her parents. Asami just smiled.

“Mom, Dad, meet Asami. My best friend.” Korra said.

“Asami Sato. It's a pleasure to meet you!” Asami grinned and shook the married couple’s hands; “Korra always talks about you two.” she added.

“It's a pleasure to meet you too, Miss Sato.” Tonraq smiled.

“So, Asami, do you have a boyfriend?” Senna chirped.

Korra glared at her mother.

“Uh...w-well, no. Not at the moment.” Asami said and smiled sheepishly.

Senna eyeballed the pale woman;

“And why do you sleep with Korra?” Asami blushed at Senna’s words. Korra’s glare towards her mother strengthened, and if looks could kill, Senna would have died then and there at least 20 times now.

Asami was just about to answer Senna’s question when Korra chimed in;

“OKAY...well, I think thats enough for Asami today, she’s not feeling well. Right Asami?” Korra eyed her friend.

“Y-yeah” Asami said. And with that Korra turned away the chair and headed to her room. Leaving Senna and Tonraq standing in the living room.

“I'M SO SORRY!” Korra said helping Asami back into bed.

“It's fine.” Asami said moving into the bed sheets.

“No, it's not fine. It's a bad habit of my mom’s to pry like that.” Korra said making sure Asami was tucked in on all sides. “I can't believe she calls herself christian and ashe still continues to act like that.” Korra added.

Asami glanced at her friend. A comfortable silence fell between them.

“I'll go say bye to them…” and with that, Korra was out of sight.

* * *

 

Tonraq and his wife were driving when Senna said;

“They’re more than friends.”   
“You can't just assume that.” Tonraq said.

“Did you see how that other girl blushed when I brought up the fact that they sleep together?” Senna waved her hands. “Her gay was showing.”

“Well, maybe the other girl could be gay, but I know for **sure** that Korra isn't.” Tonraq glanced at his wife.

Senna just nodded her head. “That Asami could be a bad influence.”

Tonraq rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im SOOOO bad at this   
> ( ͡°_ʖ ͡°)
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT SOME SUGGESTIONS?  
> ( ͡☉⁄ ⁄ ͜⁄ ͜ʖ̫⁄ ⁄ ͡☉)


	5. You owe me a new top.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...Asami can walk now! And Opal Finds out she likes Korra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Long one.  
> :)

* * *

 

“Finally I get these stupid casts off.” Asami rapidly rolled her eyes. Which made Korra laugh, cause it reminded her of a demon exorcism.

“Congratulations Miss Sato.” The chiropractor said sincerely, “you girls are free. We’re done here.”

Korra squealed and ran up to hug Asami, proud that her best friend was now able to walk. They said their goodbye’s and left the building.

“You know what i'm gonna miss?” Asami stopped and turned to Korra. “I'm gonna miss you spoiling me, as I order you around like a _slave_ , and me sitting on my throne, MAKE ME A PEANUT BUTTER SANDWICH PEASANT!” she giggled, puffing her chest out and pointing her long pale finger to something in the distance.

“Haha.” Korra said mockingly. “You know what I'm _not_ gonna miss?”

“What?” Asami raising one of her perfect brow.

“You waking me up in the middle of the night to wait for the _‘royal highness’_ to finish up her dirty business in the bathroom.” Korra said, flashing a proud grin.

“...”

Korra laughed in Asami’s face.

“ASAMI-” Korra yelled when she was hit by Asami’s handbag.

“That's for your stupid comment.”

“OW!” she was once _again,_ hit by Asami’s handbag. _Harder,_ this time.

"And Thats for Laughing at me. Jerk." she said turning, purposefully whipping her hair in Korra’s face. “YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH” she yelled at Korra behind her.

“What!?” Korra cupped her hands around her mouth. “IT'S MY BED ASSHOLE!” she ran to catch up with Asami.

“OWWUUGH” Korra grunted. Asami punched her in the arm this time.

“And _DON'T_ call me an asshole. Asshole.”

Korra knew better not to argue. Well… her pain knew better not to argue.

* * *

 

“Remember to turn in your portfolios by wednesday!” yelled the professor.

Korra stood up from her seat, and turned to gather her books. Turning around once again she bumped head into someone and they both fell to the ground.

“Ah” Korra sat up wincing, as she touched her forehead.

“Sorry about that” said the other person, standing to dust herself off.

Korra looked up, it was another student in her class.

“It's...fine, actually. I'm fine thanks.” Korra said. “Uh, can you help me up?” she said, reaching out for the mysterious woman in front of her.

“Oh! Sure.” and with that Korra was helped to her feet.

“You've got a really hard head.” the woman joked.

“So i’ve been told…” Korra said. The woman was the same height as Korra, with black hair, and green eyes. She had a beauty mark above her right cheek.

“I'm Kuvira,” said the woman with a smile, “nice to _bump_ into you.”

“I'm Korra. And, nice to meet you too.” Korra smirked.

“Oh sweet Ravaa.” Kuvira said, touching her head. Then averting her attention to her clothes.

“What.”

“My coffee! When you bumped into me, it spilled on my top...”

“HUH? You bumped into _me_!” Korra squeaks.

“Nuh-uh. _You_ weren't watching when you turned around. Therefore, you have to buy me a new coffee, _and_ a new top.” Kuvira said as a matter-of-factly.

Korra muttered something under her breath, and motioned Kuvira to walk forward, and Korra followed suit.

* * *

 

“Thanks for getting groceries with me today Opal.” Asami said, smiling. “I'm so glad we’ve finally had a chance to hang out.” she added.

“Oh it's no problem! That's what friends are for.” Opal smiled back. “How are you holding up?”

“Er, Well, as you can see, I can finally walk around and Korra has been helping me cope with my Mom’s death,” Asami replied, looking down at the plastic bags she was carrying. “...I don't know what I would do without her… she's helped me so much. I _really_ care about her.” Asami kept her gaze low.

Opal pursed her lips, than gasped; “YOU LIKE HER! Don't you??” Opal said excitingly.

Asami looked up, her face bright red. She nodded slowly.

“OMG! I NEW IT!” Opal grabbed Asami by the arms ands shaked her feverishly.

“Opal! Pleaaaaase don't say anything!!” Asami begged.

“Of course I wont…” Opal assured with a smile, “ ‘sides, I doubt she doesn't feel the same way.”

“But Korra’s not gay… Or is she?”

“ _HECK_ YEAH. She’s been gay for the longest time. No one in her family knows…”

“...” Asami was speechless.

“JESUS Asami! You didn't know? I'm surprised you haven't noticed.”

“I'm surprised she hasnt told me.”

“She doesn't need to tell you! You can clearly see how she looks at girls sometimes.”

“Is it that obvious?” Asami groaned.

“YES.  Now come on! You HAVE to tell her how you feel!” Opal grabbed Asami by the wrists. “Korra’s really attractive and has a KILLER personality... and if you don't take her, someone else will.”

 

Later that day…

 

“Looks like Korra is home early.” Opal pointed out.

Opal and Asami opened the apartment front door, and saw Korra and Kuvira, Laughing hysterically;

“AND THEN SHE  WAS LIKE,” Korra said, mimicking a mad Asami, “KORRA! YOU WASTED ALL MY ANTI-FRIZZ ON YOUR PUBIC HAIR?!” And with that, Korra and Kuvira were overcome in another fit of laughter. “SHE WAS SO PISSED”

“How... _HOW_ did you not know that was supposed to be for your head- _hair??_ YOU... IDIOT!” Kuvira said between laughter. Opal glanced at Asami, who was scowling.

Korra turned her head in Asami and Opal’s direction, and made an attempt to calm her laughing fit down.

“Hey ‘Sami, hey Opal!” Korra walked over to hug them, “Meet Kuvira! I bumped into her today in math.” Korra waved Kuvira over.

“Pleasure to meet you Asami.” Kuvira said touching Asami’s shoulder, before glancing over at Korra with a devilish grin, “Korra has told me _all_ about you.” Korra started laughing again beside her.

Asami just nodded.

“Well, I'll be going home now… aunt Lin is cooking dinner tonight. Don't wanna miss that!” Opal said.

“Really? How you guys get her to do that?” Korra scoffed.

“Ah, she lost a bet with my mom. So, gotta blast!” Opal waved and winked at Asami before she left through the door, leaving the three women standing in the living room.

Kuvira was first to break the silence. “I guess it's time for me to go home as well.” She also headed towards the door. “Hey Korra, Cya around?”

“Most definitely” Korra waved. “Hey! You brought groceries!” she said, as she helped the older woman with the bags.

“...”

“What?” Korra said, studying Asami’s face for a sign of anger.

“You told her about the anti-frizz story?” Asami said.

“Heck yeah!” Korra shrugged. “Your reaction was priceless”

Asami just rolled her eyes. “Follow me… we need to talk.”

Korra followed her into the kitchen.

* * *

 

_“After you m’lady…” Korra said, opening the church door for Ty lee._

_“Such a gentlewoman” Ty lee giggled._

_“I try.” Korra said wiggling her eyebrows._

_“Dork.” Mai said, as she walked passed Korra to stand beside Ty lee. Korra laughed._

_“I'll see you girls on wednesday!” Korra exclaimed jogging over to Eska, who was leaning over the hood of Tonraq’s car._

_“Korra I gotta talk to you.” Eska said._

_“Whats up?”_

_“Senna told me that you were being suspicious.”_

_“Of what?”_

_“She says you’ve been extra nice to girls lately.” Eska says._

_Korra rolled her eyes. “Extra nice? Are you kidding me?”_

_“Nope. She says she notices how you put your arms around Mai sometimes. And how every time Ty lee comes up to you, your eyes flicker over to her chest before looking her in the eyes_.”

_“What the heck? It's completely normal for friends to touch each other!”_

_Eska raised an eyebrow._

_“...you know like…, putting my arms around Mai’s neck, or I sometimes pat Jinora on the back when she manages to talk to kai… Or when I hold my friend’s hand as I lead her into the school bathroom to gossip.” The two girls stood in silence._

_“My mom doesn't know what she's talking about.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING!!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter... and I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter as much as I am.


	6. I Dont Like sharing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two words;  
> Tension. Buildup.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh! And Korra admits her bisexuality.  
> *woohoo*

* * *

 

“Yes dad, Korra and I will be fine...Uh-huh, y-yeah. Ok dad love you too, bye” Asami sighed, and threw her phone aside. Just then, Korra walked into the room, dressed to go out somewhere.

“You look nice, going somewhere?” Asami cocked a brow.

“Yes, _mom._ " Korra joked. "Kuvira and I are going to go see that new horror movie.” she added.

“Nice! Can I come?” with a hint of jealousy, Asami said straightening.

“Yeah...no. sorry, but the tickets sold out. Besides, you HATE scary movies.”

“Right…” _they seem less scary when i'm with you._ Asami thought.

“So is it like a date?” she added.

“No. we’re just hanging out.” Korra said. “Um, so you know that thing you wanted to talk about the other day?” Korra moved to sit beside Asami, “what was it? You kinda forgot about it after our pillow fight.”

“Oh.” Asami knew exactly what Korra was talking about. She wanted to tell Korra how she felt about her. She should've taken Opal’s advice. Now, it was too late. Kuvira was taking Korra. _Her_ Korra. She decided she couldn't wait any longer. “Korra I-”

Someone knocked on the door.

“That's Kuvira!” Korra said, Jumping out of bed, towards the door.

Annoyed, Asami brought a pillow up to her face, and screamed.

* * *

 

_Asami was in her room, playing with her dolls that her mom bought her._

_“Barbie will you be my girlfriend?”  6 year old Asami said, in a “deep” voice, a Ken doll in one hand, and a barbie in her other hand._

_“Sorry Ken, but I like Chelsea” Asami said. And made the Barbie and Chelsea dolls kids. She giggled._

_“What are you doing hun?” Yasuko said. She saw what her daughter was doing with her dolls._

_Asami closed her massive doll house and ran into her mother's arms._

_“I was playing with my dolls mommy!”_

_“Asami, why was Barbie kissing her friend?”_

_“Barbie likes Chelsea. Not Ken.” Asami said._

_“And why is that?” Yasuko kissed Asami’s nose._

_“DUH! Because Chelsea is a girl. And Barbie likes girls.”_

_“What about Asami? Does Asami like girls?”_

_“Asami thinks boys are ugly. And girls are pretty!” Asami giggled. Playing along with her mom. Yasuko smiled. She didn't mind that her daughter showed interest in her same gender. She just wanted her to be happy._

_“Well you know who the prettiest girl in the whole world is?” she asked her daughter._

_“Who?” Asami said, surprised and eager to know._

_“You!” Yasuko said, tickling Asami, who was laughing and squirming trying to escape her mother’s attacks._

* * *

 

“That. was. Amazing!” Korra said waving her arms around, as she and Kuvira waked out of the movie theatre.

“Yeah! Me and my ex-boyfriend, baatar, used to go see horror movies all the time.” Kuvira yawned. “But I kinda stopped going out after I broke up with my girlfriend.”

“Your, _girlfriend?”_ Korra said, incredulously.

“Yes ma’am! I'm bi… you don't mind right?” Kuvira said nervously.

“Of course not!” Korra said. “I'm bi also…” that had been the first time Korra had said that out loud. Usually her friends would figure it out, and confront her about it. She never actually TOLD someone.

“Interesting.” Kuvira smirked.

“Its getting late. I wonder what Asami’s doing.” Korra says.

“Ok, Guess i'll take you home now.” Kuvira responded. And the two girls walked to Kuvira’s car.

* * *

 

_“Asamiiii! Can I ride your bike please!” Iroh complained._

_“No. It's MY bike.” Asami said, pedaling around the backyard of the sato mansion._

_“But your mom said you had to share.” Iroh stomped._

_“I SAID NO!” Asami screamed._

_Yasuko and iroh’s mom came out to see what was going on between the two children._

_“What seems to be the problem here?” Yasuko asked._

_“Mrs. Sato, Asami doesn't wanna share her bike with me.”_

_“Asami. I told you to share.” Yasuko glared at her daughter._

_“No Mom! He’s rich too! He can get his own bike!”_

_“I already HAVE my own bike.” Iroh defended. He regretted leaving his bike behind back at home._

_Yasuko shaked her head. “Fine. No ice cream for you young lady.” Yauko said. The two mothers went back inside._

_Asami wanted ice cream, but she didn't care. She was not gonna give up her bike. It was_ _hers_.

Iroh got tired of waiting. And turned to walk towards the mansion. Looking back at Asami, he yelled;

“THIS IS WHY YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS! CAUSE YOU'RE STUCK UP! AND YOU DON'T LIKE SHARING!”

Asami didn't even hear him.

* * *

****_Tues, 2:48 pm:_

**Opal:** _Ok, cya then ;)_

_Today, 10:42 pm:_

**Asami:** _Korra and Kuvira went out to see a movie…_

**Opal:** _Did you do what I told you?_ _  
_ **Asami:** _No_

**Opal:** _Well, I bet they kissed during the movie._

**Asami:** _You're not helping._

**Opal:** _Just saying…_

“ASAMI I'M HOME!” Korra yelled.

Asami turned off her phone.

As Asami came out of her shared room, she saw Korra and Kuvira hugging, and Kuvira shut the door behind her. Asami felt another wave of jealousy. But stronger;

“How was the movie?” Asami went up to hug her best friend.

“It was awesome!” Korra returned the hug. “I wish you were there.”

_Me too._ Asami thought. “Did you and… did you and Kuvira kiss?”

Korra stared at Asami. “No…?” Korra said squinting her eyes. “Why?”

“Nothing. It's stupid.” Asami poked Korra’s chest. “Let's go to bed.”

“YES! Great Idea.” Korra agreed.

Once the girls were both changed into their sleep wear, Asami jumped behind Korra, and held Korra tight.

“Hmm. someone missed me.” Korra joked, she had never been the little spoon before.

“Sorry. I don't like to share.” Asami said bitterly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok Asami... I see you...
> 
>  
> 
> Stay Tuned!


	7. sorry Not sorry...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami have a... sorta serious talk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch.  
> Someone gets hurt. And we all know who.  
> But dont kill me just yet ;)  
> Especially you, Zweiss... i dont want cactus spines in my butt.

* * *

Asami heard a loud knock on the door. It was early morning, and Korra had gone to the gym for her weekend workout. As usual. Asami stretched her pale body, and forced herself off of the mattress.

She opened the door.

“Hi. Asami...Right? Is Korra around?” It was Kuvira.

Asami looked at the girl up and down, _she isn't as pretty as me._ Asami thought. She normally hated to think that way, but in this case, Kuvira was an exception.

“No. She's not home.” Asami said, still eyeballing the woman in front of her.

“Well, can you tell I came by?” Kuvira asked, “...and can you give her this?” Kuvira handed Asami a little box. It looked like one for jewelry, like...for rings?

Asami looked at Kuvira straight in the eyes. “Yes, i'll make sure she gets it.” Asami assured her.

“Thanks Asami.” Kuvira touched Asami’s shoulder. Then turned, and left.

Asami really hated Kuvira’s guts. Kuvira and Korra had been seeing each other more often. Favorite Places where Korra and her usually hung out, we’re now Kuvira’s favorite places. Asami loved helping Korra study. Apparently so did Kuvira. She and Korra loved going out to eat. But, they didn't do it as much as they did before, since Korra started inviting Kuvira. Korra would ask, But Asami hated seeing them together, and felt like a third wheel. Asami didn't notice any signs of attraction on Korra towards her new friend, but hey, after almost a year, Asami also didn't notice that Korra was gay. She was sure Opal would come up one day, and say;

_“Korra and Kuvira are a couple! You didn't know? I'm surprised she hasn't told you.”_

* * *

Korra grunted as she made her way through the front door. She had to quit her workout early, ‘cause It was that time of the month for her, and she was in pain.

“How was your workout?” Asami asked, she noticed how Korra winced. “Are you ok?”

Korra shot a glare at Asami. “I think I just started my period...” she admitted.

Asami pulled up her period tracker on her phone. “Well,” she furrowed her brows “you're a week early. We’re cycle sisters. Remember?”

Korra kept her gaze at her friend.

“When I was in the 10th grade, my health teacher, she said early periods are due to stress. Or hormonal imbalances…” Asami bit the insides of her cheeks. Trying to suppress her laugh.

Korra’s face softened. She smiled. She always loved it when Asami got all smart and technical. She thought it was attractive. _Hormonal imbalances?_

“Who’s been on your mind lately Korra?” Asami cooed, smirking.

Korra’s smile quickly turned into a frown, Asami noticed the redness on her cheeks. Korra turned and had started toward their room.

“Korra wait.” Asami called out.

“What.”

“Kuvira stopped by this morning.” Asami said, debating internally whether she should give Korra the box or not.

Korra’s face lit up. “OH! What’d she say?” Asami hated Korra’s interest towards Kuvira. She wasn't sure if it was just friendship...or a romantic interest. She shuddered at the thought.

“She uh… gave me this.” Asami threw tossed the small box at Korra.

“Ah cool!” Korra said, twiddling with the small bow on the lid. “I'll check it out later.” she added.

They stood in a comfortable silence.

“Korra.”

“Hmm?” Korra said. Looking at Asami.

“I'm your best friend. If anything is bothering you, you know you can tell me.” _play it cool Asami._ “Even if you have a crush on someone…”

Korra straightened. “Asami you know that I tell you everything… but I do have a crush. A BIG one.” Korra smiled.

Asami’s eyes widened. _Could it be me?!_ Asami thought.

“I wanna know!” Asami giggled. “Tell me all about it!”

Korra was Just about to say something- her phone rang.

She frantically fished it out of her pocket and answered;

“Y-hello? Busy? No, not that I know of...” Korra looked at Asami’s quizzical face, “that's great! Yeah! We’ll be here! No problem Kuv. Bye!” Korra hung up.

“It was Kuvira? What does she want?” Asami asked. Her tone a little angry. Korra didn't seem to notice.

“Yeah it was her, she’s coming over tonight. She wants to have a come over for diner. We could totally invite Bolin and Opal!” Korra threw her hands up.

Asami felt annoyed.

* * *

 

After dinner, It's was now 9:45 at night, and the five were sitting in the living room chatting. They had just finished laughing at one of Korra’s jokes. Kuvira was sitting on a lounge chair, Opal sat in Bolin’s lap on one side of the couch, And Korra had her friendly arm around Asami’s shoulder on the other end. Bolin yawned.

“I think it's time for us to leave.” Opal said, patting Bolin on the head. “We had a great night guys!” she added. They each exchanged hugs and left the apartment. Still standing, Asami turned her head to Korra. “I'm thirsty, want anything to drink?”

“Yeah, water if you don't mind please.” Korra mouthed a ‘thank you’ and Asami left towards the kitchen.

“I better get going too” Kuvira said.

“Oh, alright. I'll walk you out.” Korra replied.

* * *

 

Just outside the apartment door;

“Korra I had a lot of fun.” Kuvira said.

“I think we all did!” Korra laughed.

“No, Korra. You don't get it. I had a lot of fun…with _you.”_

Korra’s laugh subsided.

“Well, you know I-”

Kuvira interrupted Korra, crashing their lips in a forceful manner. Kuvira snaked her arms around Korra’s waist. Pulling Korra in flush against her body. Surprised, Korra put her hands up and kept them in a surrendering pose, each hand 6 inches away from her ears on either side of her head. At the same time, Asami came out of the door frame, a bottle of water in one hand, and a glass of wine in the other.

“Ok Korra-” Asami froze. Shocked, jealous and angry, she dropped the objects in her hands causing the glass of wine to shatter. She ran to her old room, (the one she hadn't slept in for months), threw herself on the bed, and sobbed uncontrollably into the dusty pillow.

“WHAT THE HELL KUVIRA” Korra pushed Kuvira off of her and went back inside, slamming the door behind her. She cautiously walked to her room and noticed Asami wasn't there. She went into the other room.

“What is she doing in here…” she whispered to herself. Sighing, Korra kicked her sneakers off, and laid behind Asami, putting her arm around her waist. Asami shrugged her off.

“Why would you kiss someone, and still have the nerve to sleep beside me when the other isn't looking.” Asami’s chest hurt.

“What are you talking about?” Korra asked.

“I'M TALKING ABOUT _YOU_ , KISSING KUVIRA, _CAUSE YOU LIKE HER_ , AND THEN YOU TRY TO CUDDLE ME LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED?!” Asami boomed.

Korra tried her best to keep her face straight. “I don't like Kuvira.” she sated.

“Then why were you two kissing?” Asami said through her gritted teeth.

“Are you jealous Asami?” Korra’s voice quavered still trying to suppress laughter. She couldn't hold it any longer. She laughed so much tears were coming out of her eyes, and her stomach muscles strained hard, causing it to hurt.

“What the _fuck_ is so funny Korra.” Asami said. Glaring at Korra rolling around on the mattress.

“She kissed ME! I… slammed the door on her...face!” Korra struggled to breath through her laughs. “And I don't like her.” she said when she managed to calm down a little. “I like someone else. A LOT.” her lips curled into a smile. “Wanna know who it is?”

Asami puffed her cheeks, and ran a hand through her long black hair. “Yes please.” her voice barely above a whisper. “Tell me about him...or her?”

Korra, still smiling, pulled Asami down to sit next to her. She pushed a stray lock behind Asami’s ear. “Well first, _she_ is really smart. And… I admire her for her strength. She's been through a lot you know?”

Asami nodded her head understandingly. Korra continued;

“I've known her for a long while now. She's kind. And determined. When she wants something, she works for it. And I have to say she is the most PRETTIEST woman i've seen in my entire life. A true masterpiece. She’d easily put Pablo Picasso to shame.” Korra giggled rubbing her neck.

Korra’s blue eyes twinkled when they met Asami’s. Asami lowered her gaze when she felt herself blush.

“Whats her name?” Asami asked, eyes fixed on a box on the floor.

“Ah! Don't even get me started on her name! I love, love, LOVE, the way it just rolls off my tongue.” Korra lifted Asami’s chin with her thumb and her forefinger. Asami stared at Korra’s lips.

“Her name is Asami Sato.”

Asami’s heart began pounding in her rib cage. Had she heard right? Yes? She did! Korra felt the same way she had felt for Korra all this time! Asami looked Korra straight in the eyes. About half a second later, Korra closed the gap between them in a fast, but passionate, kiss. Asami was still stunned and decided to just give herself into the kiss, syncing with Korra’s lips. _Finally._ She thought. Asami cupped Korra’s face, And Korra grabbed Asami’s thighs, lifting her up and carried her to the other room. Still kissing, Korra gently laid Asami down onto the mattress.

They broke only for air. Korra moved to Asami’s neck and kissed her pulse point lightly. Asami bit her lip to hold back a moan.

She moved her hands down Korra’s stomach, and tugged at her shirt. Korra pulled back and cocked an eyebrow at the older girl.

“I want this off.” Asami demanded.

Korra scoffed, and did as she was told. In the meantime, Asami took off her shirt and her pants, leaving her only in her lacy black bra, and matching panties. Korra bit her lip, and leaned in for another passionate kiss. Tongues exploring each other’s mouths.

Korra slid her hand down to Asami’s underwear, and curled her thumbs around the hem.

“You ok?” Korra asked warmly.

Asami nodded and pulled Korra back down to resume their kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I told you not to kill me!
> 
> Stay tuned!


	8. Wooden Benches.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra takes Asami to church.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry I took so long to upload this chapter, I got caught up in some things.

* * *

 

“OUCH”

“What? Did I do something?”

“No-” Korra paused. She resumed peppering kisses all over asami’s torso. “AH!” she yelled, due to a pain in her lower abdomen.

“Korra what the-”

Korra got off of Asami and ran to the bathroom. The pain made her waddle on her toes as she ran.

“Korra what's wrong?” Asami said, sitting up.

“My PERIOD.” Korra shouted from inside the bathroom. “I forgot I was on my  _ damn period.” _

Asami groaned, falling back onto the pillows. After a few minutes, the bathroom light cut off and Korra was now walking back to their bed. 

“It feels like someone shoved their thumb up my butt all of the sudden.” Korra said, slipping into the covers. “I'm sorry I killed the mood.” She shook her head, “I wanted our first time together to be special.” she added.

“It was special.” Asami started laughing. Korra pouted.

“How.”

Asami just smiled. “Now we have a funny story to tell Opal and Bolin.”

“...” Korra narrowed her brows, “I am  _ not,”  _ she paused,“telling- oPAL AND BoLiN,” she said in a mocking voice. “that we had sex.” She turned her back on Asami.

“Well, It was fun while it lasted.” Asami leaned over, kissing her temple. “I'm glad you did me first…” she whispered in her ear devilishly. She squeezed Korra’s shoulder. Which Korra jerked away. “Awww,” she cooed, “...period’s got you all tense?”

“...”

“I can help with tha-”

“Just go to sleep Asami.”

* * *

 

**“** Wha day ish today.” Korra mumbled with a toothbrush in her mouth.

“Sunday. Why?”

Korra spat into the sink. “I was thinking we could go to church?”

Asami looked skeptically at her lover. “Seriously? Korra..isn't that disrespectful?” Asami twiddled her fingers, “two lesbians, in a church.”

“They don't have to know.” Korra said.

Asami thought about it. She had never been to a church before.  _ There's a first time for everything.  _ She thought. This was going to be interesting.

“Okay. I'm up for it.”

“Sweet. Get dressed, and meet me in the livingroom in an hour?”

Asami did as Korra asked. And in no time, both girls were in dresses and ready for church. 

Once arriving, Korra stopped next to Asami, just before they reached the door.

“Ok so… as far as they know, we’re best friends.” Korra said, turning to Asami.

“We are best friends.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I know i'm just messing.”

“Anyways, I hope we arrived late enough to miss the greeting. I always hated that even as a child.”

“Greeting?”

“Like, a three minute break for everyone to shake hands and stuff.”

“That's what I thought.”

“Ready?”

“Only if you are.” Asami looked around the corner and pressed a chaste kiss on Korra’s lips.

“Asami watch it!” the darker girl took Asami’s hands and entered the church. 

Korra took a deep breath before opening the church doors. It had been awhile since she had been there, so she was feeling quite nervous. They made their way to the middle of the sanctuary where there were wooden benches, and took an empty one towards the front. Korra desperately trying to ignore the stares. One, being because they were late. Two, being because those people were shocked to see her there. And three, the stares of single college boys staring at Asami. Her  _ girlfriend _ Asami. The choir was singing.

“Now, these people sing twice during the service. One before the greeting, and one after...let's hope this is the one after.” Korra’s voice now a whisper in asami’s ear. 

Asami nodded.

Seconds later, the choir finished singing, and the preacher came up to the podium;

Now let us shake hands while the choir returns to their seats.” he said with a smile.

Korra threw her head back and groaned just in time for the light-cheery piano music began to play.

One by one the girls shook hands with the other church members. Korra giving occasional hugs to people she had recognised from her early years. Asami smiling genuinely as she met new people. Finally, the moment ended, and everyone took their seats. The preacher once again took his spot on the podium.

“Korra where’s your mom and dad?” Asami leaned in to ask. Korra looked around for her family, but didn't see them. 

“I don't see ‘em” she shrugged. “That's weird. They never miss a sunday. And they are certainly never late.”

“I see we have some visitors with us today!” the preacher said merrily. “Korra welcome back!”

The girls stood up. 

“How are you?” he asked.

“I'm doing good…” she answered. 

‘’What about the lovely young lady?” he motioned to Asami.

“Oh this is my...best friend!” she said nervously, rubbing her neck.

“Asami Sato.” she turned and waved at everyone. “It's so nice to meet you all.”

“It is very nice to meet you to Miss Sato.” the man said. Asami nodded and smiled. Then sat down next to Korra. The church began to sing another hymn.

“I'm going to the bathroom. I won't be long.” Korra tugged at asami’s arm.

* * *

 

Asami thought the service so far had been pleasant. She always thought that church would be boring, or pointless. She admired how dedicated these people were to what they believed. She felt an empty breeze next to her shoulder. And she remembered Korra had left to the restroom. Asami looked down at her watch. It had been 15 minutes since Korra had left. She decided she should go check on her. She got up, and quickly made her way towards the entrance of the church. Asking for directions from one of the deacons by the door as to where the bathrooms were. She made her way down the flight of stairs he had pointed to.

* * *

 

“Aweee! Look at you all grown up!” Mai said pinching Korra’s cheek.

“Yeah we thought we would never see you again.” Jinora laughed.

“Guys stop it! I really have to go! I told my friend I wouldn't take long down here.”

Mai clicked her tongue. “Best friend my ass. As soon as you rubbed your neck and smiled that stupid grin of yours we called bullshit.” The girls began to laugh.

“KORRA’S A LESBIAN” Ty Lee yelled! They started to giggle and began kissing Korra’s cheeks.

“SSHHH! Guys! Someone's gonna hear us.” Korra whined. “No!...Jinora! Stop that!” Korra said squirming. “Mai that tickles!”

“Korra? Whats going on?” Asami stood at the entrance of the bathroom. The girls paused their torture, much to Korra’s relief.

“Oh Asami! Come in here!” Korra motioned with her hand. She took Asami’s hand and pulled her in for a side hug. “Remember my childhood friends I always talk about? Well, Here they are.”

Asami smiled, and waved.

“Ok Jinora. Korra  _ is _ gay. Pay up!” Mai said. “That's 10 dollars.”

Groaning, Jinora began shuffling her purse for Mai’s money.

“Wait, you guys bet on my sexuality!?” Korra squeaked. The girls began laughing. 

“Heck yeah! We all knew. We just weren't sure?” Ty Lee added.

“Hold up. Korra, were you gay when we were 15, or did you find out until later?”

“Uh...Later?” Korra squinted.

“HA! You owe  _ me _ 10 dollars Mai.” Jinora said happily.

“OH MY GOD. Fine.” Now it was Mai who was searching her purse.

“See Korra, the bet was whether you were gay at that time, or after you moved away.” Ty Lee explained. “Mai bet that you were a gay 15 year old, and Jinora thought you would eventually end up gay if you were straight.”

“You guys are so weird.” Korra scoffed. Asami laughed. “We better get back up there.” Korra turned, leading the girls out of the bathroom. “But this isn't over…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill be posting the next chapter soon.
> 
>  
> 
> For the people dealing with hurricane Irma, you are in my prayers! I don't normally pray, but when I do, its important. Take care!!

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!  
> Comments, kudos, and subscriptions are proudly appreciated and accepted!
> 
> My writing is really bad, but I think this will be good opportunity to improve it.  
> I update weekly! Sometimes, if I get a good idea, I post the next day after a new chapter release!
> 
>  


End file.
